Various industries, including, but not limited to, airline and food and drug industries, are increasingly utilizing radio frequency identification (“RFID”) technology to identify, track, and locate goods or assets being shipped or transported. However, during shipment or transportation, the goods or assets are vulnerable to harmful activities that threaten their security and integrity. For example, the goods or assets may be vulnerable to tampering, theft, terrorism, or similar activities. To protect against such harmful activities, many industries utilize conventional locks to secure access to the goods or assets. However, without visually examining each of such locks, which is generally time consuming, expensive, and inefficient, it is a challenge to detect whether harmful activities were attempted or have occurred. Furthermore, such visual examination may not indicate whether harmful activities were concealed by merely replacing the lock with another lock that is similar in appearance.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.